Michael Strelo-Smith
Michael Strelo-Smith was a singer and Danger fanboy act on Season 2 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the audition round. Michael returned for Season 3 as Michael Strelo-Danger, after suffering a mental breakdown the year before and legally changing his name to please his favorite judge. There, he was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. After an epiphany and months of intensive therapy, he rechanged his name back to Michael Strelo-Smith, in hopes to audition for JayGT: Redemption Island without the presence of Danger. There, he was eliminated in the Vegas Round. Background With numerous musical theatre performances to his credit, some of his favorite roles include: Jack (Into the Woods); Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors); Charlie Brown (Snoopy!!!); Dickon (Secret Garden); Billy (Carousel in Concert); and was a featured soloist in productions of Closer Than Ever, The World Goes ‘Round, and A Grand Night For Singing. The San Francisco Bay Area native is also well at home on the operatic stage Mr. Strelo-Smith has been seen as Pooh Bah (The Mikado); Horace Tabor (The Ballad of Baby Doe); Falke in (Die Fledermaus); and Harlekin (Ariadne auf Naxos). He garnered high critical praise for his interpretation of Sharpless in Madama Butterfly with West Bay Opera and Bay Shore Lyric Opera and most recently with Livermore Valley Opera. As a national finalist in the 2003 Classical Productions Voice Competition, Mr. Strelo-Smith was heard in Carnegie Hall - Weill Recital Hall. In 2000 Mr. Strelo-Smith received a study grant from the Licia Albanese - Puccini Foundation and was invited to appear in the annual winners concert in New York's Alice Tully Hall. He is also a past 1st place winner of the Berkeley Piano Club Voice Competition and a semi-finalist in the Loren L. Zachary Society for the Performing Arts. As Vocal/Musical Director he oversaw productions of Little Shop of Horrors; Nunsense; Annie; The Sound of Music; Das Barbecu; Camelot; 42nd Street; Do I Hear A Waltz? and Gifts of the Magi. He also continues to work, successfully, with children’s theatre programs providing master classes, private voice lessons and repertoire coaching for middle and high school aged performers. For three years he was a Music and Drama Specialist for an elementary school in Foster City, California. He developed a musical theatre program, presenting three productions a year. His program brought 120 kids to the stage each year. He has made educational outreach a major focus in his professional life. Currently, Mr. Strelo-Smith resides in Las Vegas, Nevada where he teaches both classroom and private music. http://michaelstrelosmith.webs.com/aboutmichael.htm He was also in love with judge Danger and came on the show because he deeply wants to meet and impress him. He also aspires deeply to be Danger's Golden Buzzer. Season 2 Audition Michael Strelo-Smith's audition in Episode 202 consisted of singing "This is the Moment." Pennies and Danger buzzed the act. Foxy apologized to Michael after being buzzed, saying that, if he hadn’t already used his Golden Buzzer, he would have used it. Although JayDK and Foxy said “Yes”, Pennies and Danger voted “No”, eliminating Michael from the competition. Season 2 Finale Michael Strelo-Smith returned in the finale to perform in the Audition All-Stars. His part consisted of holding up a sign saying "I love you, Danger" and begging for his love again, while Lil Jon's "Turn Down for What" played in the background. Season 3 Audition Michael Strelo-Smith returned to Season 3 under his new legal name, Michael Strelo-Danger. He was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Season 3 Judge Cuts Michael Strelo-Danger's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 308 consisted of singing "Somewhere (There's a Place for Us)". Danger buzzed the act again, but JayDK, Smack, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Michael Strelo-Danger's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition. After the Show After being flat-out rejected by his favorite judge for the second year in a row, Michael underwent months of intense therapy. He has since re-changed his name to Michael Strelo-Smith and is currently practicing in hopes of making it onto JayGT: Redemption Island. RI Qualifier Actual Michael Strelo-Smith/Danger Quotes *"I can win this comp--I WILL win this competition." *"Bring me back and I will show you more! I can show you more, I have done it all, I am happy to come on this stage and prove it!" *"THEY believe in me, please believe in me." *"I'm a regular guy with extraordinary potential, and please give me the chance!" *"I hope that some day you will admire me as much as I admire you, Mrs. Osbourne." *"I think the judges should take me over ANY other act in this entire competition." Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Season 2 Acts Category:Season 2 Male Singers Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Rejected Acts Category:Season 2 Rejected Acts Category:Season 3 Acts Category:Season 3 Male Singers Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 2 Guest Performers Category:Audition All-Stars Category:Season 2 Audition All-Stars Category:Bonus Acts Category:Season 3 Bonus Acts Category:Opera Singers Category:Season 2 Opera Singers Category:Season 3 Opera Singers Category:Honorary Award Winners Category:Season 3 Guest Performers Category:Threepeaters Category:RI Acts Category:RI Male Singers Category:RI Opera Singers Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts